


【锤基】错过&拥有

by ZYL1988



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 17:00:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20585927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZYL1988/pseuds/ZYL1988
Summary: “把他给我往死里捧，捧得高高的，那些鲜花啊，奖杯啊，荣耀啊都给他。”“他毁了我的一切，我怎么也得让他尝尝从云潭掉入悬崖的滋味。”





	【锤基】错过&拥有

“下雨了。”

乌压压的云挤压着天空，沉得仿佛要坠落下来，一如Sif现在的心情。

“真美。”

“你喜欢的朝阳更美。”Sif伸手接住了由上而下的雨滴，秋日的雨，多多少少还是有着凉意，“我会想办法的，你没必要为了那些莫须有的罪名毁了前途。”

“这算什么前途？”Thor打开了手上那把黑色的伞，转头看向他那略显焦急的经纪人，“谢谢你这些年对我的照顾，我们的合同已经到期了，没必要续约。”

“你不准备澄清吗？你根本没有做过这些事情，不解释，你在这个圈子就完了。”

“解释了也没人信。”Thor不在意的笑了笑，这对他来说未尝不是件好事。

Sif看着Thor撑着伞消失在街角，确保接下来说的话他听不到后，拨打了一个电话。

“Sir，解决了。”

“很好。”那头的声音听不出情绪，过了几十秒，当Sif准备挂机时那头又说，“钱已经汇到你的账号上了。”

赛前注射兴奋剂，打假拳，手套里藏刀片，随便哪一件都很难翻身了，更别说全部。

他的拳击生涯也就到此结束了，再无翻身的机会。

没有被诬陷的气愤，也没有因为生计的压力，反之，他很轻松。

这算是一种解脱吧，如果给他一次机会，他只想对那个人真挚的道歉。

“蝉联MMA冠军七年的Thor Odinson被爆出赛前赛时多次使用违禁品，现已被终生禁赛。接下来等待这位前冠军的将是什么？是巨额的赔偿金还是俱乐部官司……”

电视机上播放着今日的体育新闻，主持人口中的前冠军正抱着一大袋薯片吃的欢快，似乎那些钱和官司都与他无关。

他不需要打官司，他的钱全被拿走了，也没有所谓的受害人找他要钱。

“你接下来打算怎么办？”Hela给Thor扔了瓶啤酒，插着腰皱着眉听电视机里的人胡说八道。

“我想出国，当个胆小鬼。”Thor对着Hela露出一个没心没肺的笑容。

“小子，你连买机票的钱都没有。”

“你有就行。”Thor把Hela拉到沙发上坐下，顺势靠上了她的肩膀。

“你还记得我小时候跟你说过的梦想吗？”

“记得。”Hela侧头看了浑身腱子肉的弟弟，很久之前，他们还是小孩子，懂得也不多，那时她比Thor还高了半个头。

“你说，你想当名救生员。”

“还记得为什么吗？”

“因为芬里尔是被淹死的，你说，要是你会游泳就可以救它了。”

“没想到你还记得。”Thor吻了一下Hela的侧脸，什么也没说，拖着行李箱走了。

“你怎么总是喜欢这些几十年前的东西？”Tony推开Loki的房门入眼的就是一台老式的留声机，某人正在挑选胶盘。

“你怎么总是喜欢开派对？”Loki最后也没从一堆的黑胶盘里选出一个合心意的。

Tony左敲敲台灯，又敲敲桌子，倚着墙边瞅着正在捣鼓留声机的Loki。

“他也身败名裂了，一分钱都没剩，现在正在街头发传单呢？你还不开心吗？”

Loki擦拭留声机的手一顿，嘴角动了动。

“你要知道，Laufey答应我，只要我能坚持我喜欢的东西并且有一番作为，他就能不管我。”

“就算没有这件事情，你就不姓Laufeyson了？”

“我没有什么特别喜欢的东西。”Loki放下抹布，瘫在一旁的椅子上点了根烟，“他几乎毁了我的一切。”

“随便你吧，有些东西不要看的太死，看开点。”

“恋爱后你的脑子离家出走了吗？”Loki带着鄙视嘲笑Tony，“我抢了你的小男友，然后让你看开点好不好。”

“……滚。”

Tony贫了一会儿后离开了，Loki送他出门后走到之前的训练室，现在的杂物房。

墙上挂着十几副拳击手套，它们都曾在Loki手上发挥最大的用途。

“如果不是他，我又怎么会被囚在金钱与谎言间。”Loki自言自语着把正中间黑色的手套拿了下来。

这是他最后一场比赛用的。

曾风靡全球的拳王Thor Odinson因严重违规被处终生禁赛后消失。

【五年后……】

“昨天发工资了，扣了九百块，哎。”更衣室内，Sam一直重复这句话，“Steve的奖金都快比我工资高了。”

“但你有房啊。”Thor笑到，Steve工资再高也买不起房子，Sam哪怕月光好歹也有固定资产。

“说起房子。”Steve无奈地叹了口气，“我的存款可能只能买一间卧室？”

“看来我还是很幸运的了。”Sam换完鞋子原地跳了跳，左搭右勾着两位金发碧眼的壮汉说说笑笑着离开更衣室。

Sam Wilson，Steve Rodgers是Thor在救生队的搭档，同时，他们也是同住一室的室友。

Sam是房东。

午饭前四十分钟，他们和另一组队友救起了三个因为起风了落水的人。

“人工呼吸啊，还愣着干嘛，别给他憋死了！！！”另一个人从后面推了Thor一把，Thor从惊愕中缓过来，检查了那人口中有没有呛进去其他东西，取好后仰位置，捏着他的鼻子，深吸一口气呼进去。

“你抖什么？”Sam在做记录，顺口问了句，虽然没有回复。

接近一分钟的工作，落水的人了有反应，他闭着眼睛咳出污水，右手无意识地抓住了Thor。

Thor看着那人睁开眼睛，涣散的眼神无数次尝试聚焦终是失败。

肺部吸入新鲜空气时Loki感觉他活了过来，只是睁开眼睛时撞上了一双蔚蓝的眸子又让他感觉他已经死了。

啪……

一声清脆响亮的巴掌声响起，除了正在救援的人外，其他人都回头看向声音的源头。

“先生，你这是做什么？”Sam随即停下工作质问打了人的Loki，Thor对他摇摇头示意无事。

“有没有哪里不舒服？喉咙有没有刺痛感？”Thor咽下被打出来的一点血，照例询问。

“拿水给我漱口。”

Loki不友好的语气和厌恶的眼神令Thor深埋心底的愧疚重新爆发。

漱过口后，Loki看了眼还没醒的合作对象和湿哒哒报废的手机。

倒霉。

“我第一次见到这么暴躁的人，不就一次人工呼吸嘛，竟然还动手打人。”Sam心里窝了一股气，明明救了他，还被他打了一巴掌，这人也太过分了，“都破相了。”

Thor摸了摸裂开了一点点的嘴角，Loki这巴掌用了十足的劲，差点把他打出脑震荡。

“有些人有洁癖或者排斥同性的接触，他的反应确实有点大，换位思考，互相理解吧。”Steve舀了一口饭吹了吹，想起之前也有过类似的情况，开导起Thor，“我以前刚做救生员的时候，救了个女孩，给她人工呼吸了没醒，就做心脏复苏，没想到我刚碰到她，她就醒了。”

“她就说我非礼她，我也被吓到了，一时间不知道怎么办才好，最后她也打了我一巴掌……”

“也被打破相了？”

“没有，她力气小的很。”

“那还是Thor惨点。”

经过这一出，Loki也不想谈什么生意了，当天就买了回英国的机票。

临走前，他在回酒店的路上看到了勾肩搭背嘻嘻哈哈的三个人，一气之下，倒贴了一笔钱给救生队领导，让他把救他们的救生员开除。

眼不见为净，既然令他不爽了，那谁也都别想好过。

Thor刚来的时候，其他人因为那件事都不待见他，只有Steve和Sam愿意和他相处。

他们也是为数不多相信他的人。

就在五分钟之前，他的两位朋友因为他的缘故被炒鱿鱼了。

“我很抱歉。”出了办公楼，Thor第一时间就是道歉。

“回去再说吧。”Steve拍了拍Thor的肩，他原本也没什么的，不过是一份工作罢了。

“我早就不想干了，一迟到就扣钱！”

“只要我们不同班次你就迟到，还好意思说。”

“嘿，不如去我老家玩一段日子？我在那也有房子哦。”Sam用力拍了拍Thor圆翘的屁股，笑得跟朵花一样，完全没有刚失业的痛苦，“别愁眉苦脸的，好歹我们知道发生了什么，总比糊里糊涂失业得好。”

那个领导也没有藏着掖着，直说是Loki给钱让他开除他们。

投诉他也没用，Loki一定也收买了别人。

补了三个月的工资，想来也是Loki给的，这么一想还是他们占了便宜……

回到住所，Steve把冰箱里的啤酒饮料拿了出来，Sam从各个角落把零食搜罗起来，吧唧吧唧着薯片一副等Thor讲诉他和那位脾气不好叫Loki的人的故事。

“谢谢你们愿意相信我没有违规。”Thor打开一包海苔，海苔的绿比Loki眼睛的绿要深些，“其实我做过，但不是报道上那些。”

Sam拿着薯片的手一松，食物碰到地板时发出了不大不小的声音。

“那是十几年前的事了，我才十九岁。高二那年我姐病了，胃癌中期，为了给她治病花光了家里所有的积蓄。”无论过了多久，回忆起Hela病床上的样子，Thor依旧后怕。

“在那之前她喜欢各种格斗拳法，也逼着我去学，学会了当她的人体沙包。为了赚钱给她治病，高三辍学去了格斗场。”

“我拼了命的想要赢，就是为了钱，输了很多次，也赢了很多次。Hela的病情反反复复，有时候医生说可以出院了，不到两个月又复发，后来要化疗，需要更多钱……”

客厅里除了咀嚼的声音，就是Thor的说话声，Sam听的入迷，Steve感叹。

“最后一次化疗需要更多的钱，我没有，刚好有一场国际性的比赛，要是赢了，化疗的费用就有了。可是我没有把握会赢。”Thor的声音越来越沉重，“我去找了我所在的俱乐部的负责人，拜托他想办法让我赢得这次比赛。”

“代价是十年的合约，合约期间我所获得的奖金百分之九十都归他们。”

“我也不知道他们怎么办到让一个重量级选手降级到次重量级。”

“我的对手是Loki，他是他们国家次重量级选手里获得冠军最多的的一个。”

Thor说到这里就像正在播放的视频被按了暂停键一样，停住了，保持一个姿势。

“所以他输了之后怀恨在心？”Sam不支持Thor的做法，不过对因为输了所以记仇的Loki也没有可怜他的意思。

“输赢是常事，死在擂台上的也不少。”久远的记忆中那双充满厌恶与憎恨的翠绿眸子与几天前的如出一辙，不过是少了些悲怆与绝望。

“想要赢了他不容易，也没有那么难。我没有下重手，只想快点把他打下台，以我的体型明显不是和他一个级别的，他可能知道是我做了不入流的事情才会降级。”

“他已经骨折了还不停手，我害怕会输，没控制住下了狠手，伤了他的腰。”Thor永远忘不了Loki晕厥前的样子，以至于那样的Loki成了他多年的噩梦。

“事情结束后，我去打听了一些他的事情。离瘫痪就差一点点，永久性腰肌损伤，继续打拳是不可能的了。”

“他恨我也是正常的，是我违规的。”

Sam连薯片都吃不下了，他给了Steve一个眼神，Steve无动于衷。

比赛有输就有赢，分级也有分级的道理。

“那你姐姐怎么样了？”Steve问。

“治好了。”Thor倒吸一口气重重呼了出来，“我今年三十四岁了，最对不起的人，也是唯一一个对不起的人，就是他。”

“或许你可以和他道歉，即使被原谅的几率渺茫。”

Loki会原谅Thor吗？

这连他本人也无法给出答案，但他的心理医生可以说，Loki绝对不会原谅Thor。

甚至，Loki对Thor的心理已经扭曲成杀人犯的状态。

家大业大的Laufeyson有着肆意妄为的资本，他不用去犯罪，也能让令他心生不爽的人难堪，难过，痛苦。

钱，是个好东西。

“你还要针对他到什么时候？不累么？”

挚友曾劝过他放过Thor，他试着无视过，但他做不到啊。

用了七年把他捧到高处，又亲手把他拉下来，本以为这已经足够了。

可五年后看着他依旧快乐，身边依旧有着兴趣相投的朋友。

他还是不想他好过。

砸钱让他找不到工作，看着他东奔西走处处面壁，满足了，却不开心。

或许，让他在自己面前受苦受累才能真正的满足。

“Sandar，安排一下，我要Thor做我的秘书。”

Loki Laufeyson并不知道某些老实的领导已经把他出卖了。

和Steve，Sam玩了大半个月后，Thor回了挪威，Steve回了布鲁克林，Sam说要环游世界。

然而回到家门口的Thor才被Hela告知，他们已经搬家了。

才大半年不回家……家就不是家了。

Hela养了条狗，她说，有一天她去公园的时候看到湖里有只小狗溺水了。

这年头不会游泳的狗很少很少，刚好那段时间她在看《一条狗的使命》……

芬里尔一定是从狼狗变成了哈士奇！

无所事事的过了半年，这半年他每次的面试都是一句，回去等通知。

他去了柏林，伦敦，马德里，爱尔兰，找工作的路上莫名其妙变成了短期旅行……

仔细考虑过了，再找不到工作就去布鲁克林和Steve卖水果去。

某一天Thor和Steve正在聊天，当Steve再一次邀请Thor来纽约，Thor准备答应时，一则面试邀请短信打断了他……

他点开了邮箱，看了看那个公司的名字和面试时间，有点眼生，他不记得自己有投简历到这个公司啊。

以防是骗子，Thor登上了他用来找工作的软件，在众多的已投递的显示上找到了那家公司。

可能是手滑不小心按的吧，不过这秘书是怎么回事？不是最低学历研究生吗？他连高中都没毕业啊！

五万欧……一个月……

Thor有点兴奋又有点慌，当即给Steve打了个电话，把这件事情告诉了他。

Steve表示，去看看，万一是真的呢？就算是假的，他们能那你怎么办，又打不过你。

Thor觉得有道理。

次日早上九点钟，Thor按照定位去了那栋大厦，在前台登记完后被带到22楼面试。

一出电梯他就被那场面吓到了……

高矮胖瘦各类型的女孩穿着统一的正装，踩着同款高跟鞋，头发稍长的扎起马尾，头发短的都梳了背头把头发整整齐齐贴在脑后……

大概有一百多个女孩穿着和前台差不多的衣服排着三条队等着面试官通知，Thor一个穿着便服的壮汉在一群女性中格外突兀。

Thor自觉的排队，等待的路上不乏听到被pass后出来吐槽的声音。

无非就是吐槽那么高的要求没人能达到。

轮到Thor时，已经是一个半小时后了，而排在他后面的还有几十个人，这个位置的竞争力也太大了。

千篇一律的自我介绍面试官已经听腻了，粗略看过Thor带来的简历后开始说出他们的要求。

除了要做秘书基本都工作外，要会做饭，因为董事长不吃外卖，秘书也要负责做饭。

要负责董事长的人身安全，他不喜欢随身带着保镖。

要充当司机，他不喜欢出门带太多人。

要酒量好，出门能帮董事长挡酒。

要能吃苦耐劳，董事长不喜欢懒惰的人。

要脾气好的，因为董事长脾气不好。

……

……

最最重要的是，董事长没下班，秘书也不能下班，秘书要在董事长上班前准备好早餐送到他的用餐室。

保姆+保镖+司机+受气包+挡酒器+苦力＝秘书＝五万欧

“其他的可以慢慢来，慢慢习惯，慢慢学习。”面试官单手托着下巴按下了手边的按铃，“五分钟内把那几个人打趴下，十分钟后你就可以办理入职。”

Thor回头看，他明白为什么那些女孩子说要求高了。

十个体型和Thor差不多的汉子和他打了起来，面试官看热闹不嫌事大，嘴巴不听地说着非硬性的要求，“你仅是高中毕业，不过也没关系，有时候看不懂也是好事。”

“当然，我不是说你傻。多的是看不懂的博士生硕士生，你不用自卑。”

“我们没有实习期，签署的劳动合同都是一年制的。”

“年终奖和其他福利看董事长心情。”

Sandar数着分秒，现在的一切都是过场，Thor是Loki要的人，面试什么的，只是为了让入职看上去更正式而已。

三分半钟，Thor就把人解决了，Sandar笑着带着他去办理入职。

出门这一路，Thor受到了不少火辣辣羡慕嫉妒的眼光。

签了合同，办理了入职，拿到了工作证，出了门，Thor还是不相信自己找到了一份月收入比部分人年收入还高的工作……

上班第一天，Thor没见到上司，跟着其他人熟悉了一下环境和工作。

第二天，他也没见到上司，跟着另一位秘书学习要处理那些资料。

第三天，他还没看到上司，瞅着两个办公室的秘书不禁感叹，有钱任性。

教他的秘书轻叹一口气，吐槽到一个月五千块的工资根本不够花。

Thor心想，可能是因为工作性质不一样，所以工资也不一样。

闲聊中资质老的秘书说，董事长喜欢别人叫他Sir，是个年轻的英国人，这里是他的分公司，平时待在伦敦的日子比较多。

他换贴身秘书的速度很快……大约是不满意吧。

资质浅的秘书说，等Thor熟悉了要做的事情后，董事长去哪他都得跟着……

她有一天当了一次临时贴身秘书，被董事长吓得第二天想辞职，如果不是多了一千块的工资的话……

半个月后，Thor的记事本上写满了工作职责和董事长的喜好，癖好，隐性要求。

今天上班的时候，他发觉气氛很冷清，一问，原来是董事长来了。

“Thor，Sir说，你来上班了就去见他。”Sigorn给了Thor一份资料，“这份文件需要他签字，交给你了。”

“好。”

Thor去敲了门，得到回应后就进去了，随手关了门。

Loki听到声响放下了笔，往后靠着椅背翘起了二郎腿。

Thor觉得他的血液在看到Loki的时候凝固了，心脏也停止了跳动。

“你是哑巴吗？”Loki等得有些不耐烦，没人教过他要自我介绍吗？

Thor回过神，按照准备好的话术介绍了自己，并把需要签字的文件递给Loki。

Loki没有接，继续做着刚刚停下的事情，Thor就保持着那个姿势没有动。

“咖啡。”

Thor把文件收回来，应了一声之后去准备咖啡。

Sigorn说董事长要喝的咖啡都是现磨的手磨咖啡，不加糖不加奶，金杯比例1：12，实打实的重口味。

Thor很快就把泡好的咖啡拿进办公室，Loki闻了一下说，没过滤。

第二杯Loki抿了一口说闷的时间长了。

第三杯说卖相不好。

第四杯说太烫并“失手”把咖啡洒在了Thor身上。

这一个上午，Thor都在泡咖啡。

Sigorn作为在秘书部最久的人觉得这样的行为有些反常，Loki的要求是有些异于常人的严格，不过对第一次做这些事情的人都很宽容，如果第二次做不好就是直接收拾包袱走人了，哪会有一杯咖啡折腾一个上午的例子。

一件事情已经做得很好却得不到认可而需要反反复复继续做的时候，就会烦躁，会排斥。

Thor知道Loki是故意刁难他，换别人他早就不干了，如果是Loki，都是可以忍耐的。

如果这些微不足道的为难能让Loki开心，能让Loki原谅他，他愿意这么做。

既然Loki没有当场辞了他，说明他还是有机会道歉，说不定还能取得原谅。

“晚上七点钟有个应酬，你陪我去。”Loki终于在那份文件上签了他的名字，在Thor泡了42杯咖啡之后。

“好的。”Thor把签了字的文件拿走，到门口时听到Loki说，今天想吃惠灵顿。

离Loki的午饭时间还有半个小时，而这个时间连做酥皮都不够。

最重要的是，他根本不会做惠灵顿。

每一天上班，Loki都会用各种方式企图令Thor不愉快，Thor拿出了百分百的耐心面对Loki，也在每天的相处中更了解，更熟悉，更习惯Loki。

Thor做的饭从被Loki秒拒并且送到垃圾桶里到愿意吃完，这个过程花了一个半月，泡的咖啡变得无法挑剔，做的饭菜越来越可口。

Loki每天早上都能吃到新鲜的早餐，晚上下班最后一个熄灯的再也不是他。

Thor挡酒的客套话越来越熟练，对各种Loki语也有了深度的研究。

每次宿醉后还要早起是最折磨他的事情，好在，Loki需要亲自赴约的应酬少之又少。

Loki休息的时间并不多，吃得又挑，营养不均衡，消耗的比吸收的更多，有一次就晕了过去。

自那次后，Thor买了多本搭配营养膳食的书籍。

Thor除了没做秘书该做的事情外，其他能做的不能做的都做了。

任劳任怨，有求必应的态度没有让Loki感到开心，他倒是更加忧愁了。

忧的是，辞了Thor之后怕是吃不到好吃的三餐了，愁的是，Thor没有不开心，反而更开心了。

“你怎么胖了？”Tony诧异，怎么几个月不见，Loki开始长肉了？

“要你管！”还不是Thor做饭太好吃，吃着吃着就吃多了！

“你不是一直都想和泰坦合作吗？怎么这次拒绝了？”Tony来巴黎出差，正好这段时间Loki也在，便抽空约了饭。

Loki吃着服务生刚端上来的鹅肝，回想起不久前发生的事情。

和泰坦合作是他这几年最重要的任务之一，前几天Thanos约他打高尔夫，想来也是有合作意向，就去了。

那天太阳很大，他有意让Thor受累，便让他去捡球。没想到Thanos那个没眼力见的居然也指使起Thor……

他不想玩了，喊了听，原本只是心里有点堵，不太开心。

谁知Thanos出言讽刺Thor，大约就是说Thor被禁赛后只能当个一无是处“捡球员”。

还好当时Thor也反讽了回去，否则他能被气死。

接下来Thanos提到合作他也就拒绝了。

“再生能源又不止他一家，我可以等你，钱嘛，一起赚才好玩。”吃法餐有个好处就是能边吃边聊，聊个几小时也没能吃饱那种，“不过，你是怎么知道的。”

“他来找过我，你知道他这个人没什么好的，唯独不会说谎。”Tony摸着刚冒出来的胡子，漫不经心地又问，“他还说，Thor现在是你的贴身保姆。”

“贴身秘书。”Loki纠正道。

“贴身秘书还是贴身保姆保镖什么的还不是你一句话。”Tony收起不正经的面孔，面色凝重地再次劝说Loki，“事情都过了这么久，你再这样下去会先害死你自己的。他已经什么都没有了，你还想怎么样？”

“我就想知道他为了钱能做到什么地步。”

“你呀，就是和……”Thor杠上了呗……

“我到底哪里不好你要出轨！！！还是说你根本不爱我！！！”

Tony后半句话还没有说完就被隔壁桌尖锐的男声打断，好奇心驱使下，他转过了头，看到了两个男生，一个面无表情吃着餐盘里的食物，一个情绪激动，眼眶红肿，满面泪水。

“我是直的。”

“那你和我在一起这些日子都是假的吗？你明明说过最爱的就是我，你明明昨天还抱着我说爱我，怎么就出轨了呢。”

“我那是骗你的，我最爱的是Daisy，那个充满女人味的美人。”

……

……

较为安静的餐厅里的吵架声吸引了很多人都注意力，这场争吵于五分钟内结束，因为其中一个主人公离开了，另一个哭着追出去……

Tony早已经把那句话抛在脑后，与此同时，他被Loki放光的眼神吓到了。

“你又想干嘛？”这眼神绝对不是什么好事，Loki肯定又想到什么糟糕的主意了。

“他真可怜。”Loki依旧看着隔壁，只是吵架的人已经离开。

“你肯定不是这么想的。”Tony有些担心，他不知道Loki又想干嘛。

“我在想，Thor会不会因为爱情而卑微，他也并非无所不能才对，或许我从开始就用错了方式。”Loki扯出一个纯真的像孩子的笑容，可是他的语气和说出来的话让人背后一凉。

在家里研究吃食的Thor还不知道自己将要陷入一个以爱为名的牢笼中。

已经三个月了，他和Loki几乎是朝夕相对，就是一天二十四小时里有十四个小时待在一起的情况下他也找不到合适的机会向Loki道歉。

今天是五月最后一个星期三，Loki说要四处走走，他当然也是要陪着的。

他们去了协和广场，那里有不少的白鸽，他似乎很招这些小动物的喜爱，只是路过就被围了起来。

当然，也有些坏家伙在他的头发上肩膀上留下了一些排泄物……

Loki想忍又忍不住的笑让他不觉得这是件难堪的事情。

他们还去看了一场电影，出乎意料的，他们喜欢的电影类型是一样的。

去吃了一顿饭，Loki格外挑食，所有的食物基本只吃了两口就不动了。

最后还是他买来了Loki喜欢的布丁和烤饼才填饱了挑食的他。

要他说句老实话，其实不为难他的，会笑的Loki真的很可爱。

说是走走，是真的走，从早晨到下午就没碰过车。

路过一个公园，那离Hela的家很近，如果是平时他会去找Hela喝杯茶。

“Thor，那条狗是不是正冲我们跑来？”Loki呼吸一滞，不远处一坨庞然大物正冲他们跑过来。

越来越近，越来越近，紧张过度的Loki勾住Thor对脖子一蹦，Thor条件反射地接住了Loki。

哦，那一大坨是芬里尔。

“啊！！！狗！！！”Loki害怕到发抖，他感觉有什么毛茸茸的东西碰到他的脚了，下意识就往Thor怀里缩，“抱紧点，抱高点，别让它碰到我！！！”

Thor被Loki那么一叫一吼来不及思考发生了什么，只好紧紧抱着他的老板再低头一看。

这不是自家那不会游泳的狗子嘛~Hela这是出来溜它了？

眼下的重点好像不是芬里尔，而是在他怀里瑟瑟发抖，眼角似乎有两滴眼泪的Loki。

原来Loki怕狗。

“快带我走！！”Loki听到底下哈士奇的声音心都凉了，他感觉自己要哭了。

上帝啊，他已经三十多岁了，怎么还能被哈士奇吓哭？还是在自己的下属兼仇人面前？？

“别怕，他不咬人的。”Thor打算抱着Loki就走的，可是芬里尔见到Thor就一直跟着他，甩到甩不掉。

“你骗鬼去吧，它那么大只能不咬人？”Loki睁开眼睛瞄了一眼还跟在后面的芬里尔，咽了口空气又缩了缩。

牛奶味！！！

Loki一愣，刚刚因为鸽子的缘故，Thor把外套脱了，现在只穿着里衣。

现在他离Thor很近，近到能闻到Thor身上淡淡的奶香，就像布丁里那种淡淡的奶香。

自己不算轻，Thor抱着他走了这么远连气都不喘。

“它怎么还不走？”Loki暗骂自己不争气，过了这么多年，经历了这么多事情，他还是无法抗拒Thor的力量感。

无论是十几岁是青春年盛的力量还是中年稳重的力量。

Thor并不打算告诉Loki这是他姐的宠物，照Loki的性子，要是知道是他的缘故害他丢脸，怕又是一顿为难。

“不知道，可能是喜欢我，或者是喜欢你。”

“是你招来的！你快把它赶走，不然我扣你工资！”

“……”

芬里尔的日常就是自己溜自己，玩够了之后再自己回家。

现在他见到了Thor，怎么可能会轻易放过他，自然是寸步不离地跟着。

然后Thor就一路抱着Loki，走着走着，Loki就睡着了，Thor打了个电话让Hela把芬里尔带回家，以后别再让他自己出来了。

这么大只，走丢了不心疼吗？一百来斤的肉呢！

Thor又有了新发现，自从芬里尔出现之后，Loki就像变了一个人一样。

变得正常了，友好了很多，也不再刻意为难他了。

偶尔去度假还会带上他，去玩的过程中Loki似乎把他当成了朋友。

只要找个合适的时间，好好的跟他道歉，或许真的能得到他的原谅。

Loki Laufeyson能不惜一切代价去达到目的，包括用自己彻底掰弯半弯不直的Thor Odinson。

或许这用时有些长，在他实施计划后八个月Thor才成为了他的男朋友。

犹然记得那一晚，Thor和他喝的都有点多，然后Thor跟他道歉，没有用的道歉。

再真挚的道歉也改变不了现在的事实。

后来他们滚了床单，顺理成章的在一起了，或许还不算是爱，但他会在Thor爱上他时和他分手。

他已经迫不及待想看Thor真心难过的样子了。

Thor Odinson有满分的个人魅力，他没有太多的学识，却有着和Loki契合的三观。

他的耐心，细心，坚持力，善良，阳光是他的加分项。

如果没有那件事情发生，Loki敢发誓，他一定会在很早之前就爱上Thor，并且不带任何目的性地追求他，和他在一起。

“你这泡的是什么？”Loki嫌弃的撇撇嘴，把面前咖啡推得远远的。

和Thor在一起之后不久，他的劳动合同就到期了，没有续约的打算，Loki也不藏着掖着了，直接招聘生活助理-保姆。

“去财务部结工资吧。”

这是一个星期内，Loki说过最多的话。

没办法，Thor方方面面都做得很好，小到咖啡摆放的位置，大到衣服尺寸。

Loki扪心自问自己不是什么都不会等着别人来伺候的巨婴，曾经，他是以自己泡咖啡的标准要求别人，现在，他都泡不出自己想要的味道。

让别人做饭，无非是做饭要浪费很多时间，不如用这个时间多看几个方案。

要求高也都是因为自己做饭太好吃了。

还有很多很多，然而Thor当了他的秘书后，他似乎真的退化成巨婴了。

忍着不满等着Thor给他送午饭，这算是Thor离开后唯一一个让他还算满意的时间段。

Thor担心他挑食挑着就不吃饭了，午饭会抽出一点时间给他做饭再送过来。

Thor在离Loki公司十五分钟车程的地方开了家花店，开了两家，一家在巴黎，一家在伦敦。

巴黎那家常由Hela打理。

所以啊，Loki经常在花香与牛奶中流连。

十二点整，Thor敲了Loki办公室的门。

“没有你我真的很不习惯。”Loki用几秒钟的时间把文件撇在一边，绕过办公桌径直走向Thor，啵唧了一口Thor毛茸茸的下巴。

“慢慢习惯就好。”Thor牵着Loki来到外面的那间房间，“猜猜今天给你带了什么。”

“意面，你昨天说的。”

“不是我说的，是你说的。”Thor把餐盒放在桌子上和Loki一起坐了下来。

是意面，还有一瓶橘子汁。

“你吃过了吗？”

“还没有，我和朋友有约，待会要和他们一起吃。”

“好吧。”Loki打开盒子，看了眼卖相极好的面条，抄起叉子开开心心地吃了起来。

Thor看着Loki开心到眉眼弯弯的样子别提有多满足了。

在外像条冰冷的毒蛇，在内像只软萌又有些小脾气的猫。

这样的反萌差实在是太诱人了。

Loki被Thor盯得有些发毛，抬眼对上Thor的眼睛，有那么一瞬间有一丝丝的心动。

Thor帮Loki把从耳后逃出的发丝重新绕回耳后，也看到了Loki几乎红透的耳朵。

这一切真神奇，自己居然会和Loki成为情侣，甚至交往第一天就同居了。

“很好吃，谢谢你。”Loki吃完最后一口面条，喝下最后一口果汁。

“好吃就好。”Thor其实能感觉他们之间还少了些什么，可就是找不出来，真是奇怪。

Loki伸了个懒腰，拉着Thor去到沙发上，推到Thor，躺在了他的身上。

“刚吃饱就睡对胃不好。”

“就一次。”Loki用食指轻轻挠着Thor的手心，又在撒娇了。

“好吧，但不能用这个姿势。”Thor把Loki推起来，坐起来再把Loki拉回怀里。

Loki找了个舒服的角度，眯了过去，不一会就睡着了。

他醒来时，只有一条衣服盖在他身上，背后也是半软的沙发，不是坚硬的胸膛。

Thor之前没谈过恋爱，都是被喜欢或者单方面暗恋。

没吃过猪肉那也是见过猪的，没谈过不代表不会谈。

恰到好处的惊喜，无微不至的关心呵护，偶尔的小玩笑恶作剧，该认错的时候绝不讲道理。

日渐升温的感情是Thor没想过的，Loki比想象中更加黏他，他比想象中更喜欢Loki。

如果不是那天来了一位特别的客人，而不久后他又听到了一些不该他听到的事情，他真的以为，这份感情是真实的。

他和Sif再次相遇是在九月初的一天，他们聊了这几年发生的事情，最后，Sif临走前告诉他，污蔑他的那件事情是她做的。

他问她为什么要这么做。

Sif只是一个劲的道歉，再无其他解释。

算了，又不是什么大事。

遇见Sif和听到的话他都没有放在心上，九月十四号那天的情人节，他准备好了礼物从巴黎飞到伦敦，准备给Loki一个惊喜。

偷听别人讲话是不好，如果不是听到了病情和自己的名字这两个词，他一定会转身离开。

“你的病情很严重，如果再不远离Thor，会进一步恶化，到时候就不是普通药物就能治好的。”

Thor在门外听到了陌生的声音，而且还不是什么好事。

Loki有病？还和他有关？他怎么什么都不知道？

“最后一次，我发誓。”Loki有些焦急的声音也和平时不同，甚至有些慌乱。

“Loki！”陌生男人语气重了些，接下男人和Loki说的话对他来说无疑是晴天霹雳。

“感情不容亵玩，你会把自己也搭进去的。”

“我不会，我只会让他爱我，而我绝对不会爱他！”Loki拔尖了声音，显然是被气到了。

“如果你再不停止这种无意义的报复，我会把你做过的事情都告诉Thor，包装他成为拳王，诬陷他违规，让他找不到工作，和他恋爱只是为了让他爱上你，然后分手，这些，我会都告诉他。”

“你不能怎么做，Stephen，我已经快要成功了！”

“我这是为了你好，作为你的心理医生，作为你的邻居，你的好友，哪一种身份都是我阻止你病情恶化的理由。”

接下来Thor就什么都听不到了，他感觉自己耳膜破裂，耳朵疼得慌，什么都听不见了。

原来，Loki一直都在报复自己，原来，这七个多月如胶似漆的恩爱也都是假的，是报复计划里的其一，原来，Loki从来没有过原谅他。

就如同自己的愧疚一样，Loki的厌恶憎恨也从未消失。

Thor在同居的房子里等着Loki。

晚上八点钟，电视里的节目换了一个又一个，做好的饭菜凉了也没人热，大门开锁的声音宣告这另一位主人也回家了。

Loki对Thor在家里毫不意外，有时候花店关门的早，Thor会先回来的。

“我们又错过了一个情人节。”Loki从后面环住Thor，轻吻着胡茬刚冒出来的侧脸。

“工作重要，没关系。”Thor顺势搭上Loki的手，轻轻磨挲。

Loki从后方一跃到前面，坐在Thor的身边，拱进他的怀里。

“不过，我还是准备了礼物，猜猜看，是什么。”

“我不知道。”

“那你先闭眼。”

Thor听话的闭上了眼，不一会，感觉有什么凉凉的东西套上了自己的无名指。

“喜欢吗？”

Thor把手抬到眼前，那枚简约的银白戒指刺痛了他的双眼，而一旁满含笑意的Loki让他感到虚假又讽刺。

“怎么不回答？你今天怎么怪怪的？”Loki伸出手摸了摸Thor的额头，又摸了摸自己的，“是不是不舒服……唔~”

Thor没有回答，捂着Loki的眼睛把他翻了过来，褪下两人的衣物，没有任何准备的进入了Loki。

Loki疼的发抖，他的声音全是因为疼痛，喊的停下也并非趣味。

Thor只是越来越粗暴，直到有血丝溢出，他才意识到自己做了什么，停止这场过分的举动。

Loki疼得缩成了一团，Thor捂住眼睛的那只手已被泪水打湿，他也是疼的，或许比Loki还疼。

“痛不痛？”Thor把冷漠收起，换上往日温柔的样子，Loki眼里还有这恐慌与害怕，似乎担心Thor会再来一次似的。

“我们分手吧。”Thor把Loki湿透且胡乱散开的头发拨弄好，冷静无情地说着令Loki心悸的话语。

“你在说什么？”Loki想抚上Thor的脸，还没触碰到就被躲开了。

“你在说什么？”他再一次问道，Thor便重复了一次。

“为什么？你总要给我一个理由。”

“你不爱我，这个理由够吗？如果不够，那么我再跟你说清楚一点，你不爱我，我也不爱你，和你在一起，我只是想睡你而已。”

啪……

Loki用尽了此时能用上的力气给了Thor一巴掌。

“现在我玩腻了。”Thor整理好衣物，拿起手机，扫了一眼餐桌上准备好的饭菜，“也就没有继续下去的必要了。”

Thor离开了，在九月十七的晚上。

Loki没有挽留，Thor分手的理由，让他说不出任何挽留的话。

九月二十七号，Jotunheimr的最大股东兼董事长由于腰伤复发需要静养，临时决定公司上下皆由持股百分之十三的Tony Stark代理。

Loki休息的真正原因只有他的医生和Tony清楚。

腰伤是借口，事实是精神分裂，心理扭曲，外加间歇性记忆错乱。

有心理疾病的病人就是这样，要么一直处于隐性，稳定状态，要么一齐爆发。

他们的心理状态也许比普通人脆弱，也许比普通人更坚韧。

这是Stephen对Tony说的，关于Loki的病情。

初步诊断得出的结果还是蛮严重的，治疗手段也只能先观察，一步一步来。

Loki的心理扭曲程度还不算严重，几乎全都是针对Thor的，精神分裂也是，一半是现实生活，一半是精神错乱产生的幻想。

间歇性记忆错乱，他有时会忘记自己已经是成年人，已经三十多岁了，总以为自己是等着Laufey忙完了回家的小学生。

或者是十六岁那年打赢了第一场比赛，第一次看到了偶像那一天。

亦或者是错乱到还没分手之前的甜蜜日子。

Stephen和其他的两位医生商量着怎么给Loki治疗，才开始没多久，Loki就玩起了割腕自杀……

Stephen作为Loki的心理医生，是知道Loki秘密最多的一个人。

病人不该对医生隐瞒任何的不适，否则便无法对症下药，无法对症下药的后果便是加重病情或者“死亡。”

他觉得他知道的已经够多的了，没想到Loki对他还是有所隐瞒。

自从Loki割腕过后，他和另外两名医生和护工轮班二十四小时守着Loki，生怕他自己把自己玩没了。

星期四下午三点钟，他值班。Loki神神秘秘地拉着他说要给他看他的秘密。

只见他带着他回家，去到书房打开暗格里的保险箱……

Laufeyson真不愧是他认识最有个性的人，别人都是在保险箱里藏公司机密，个人秘密，金钱，他倒好，整箱的写真，明信片，海报。

全都是年轻版Thor在擂台上或者拍宣传照的海报，和一些周边。

用相框裱起来的，是有Thor签名的A3海报。

病人不旦对医生有所隐瞒，还隐瞒最重要的部分，这样怎么可能能治好病。

Stephen看到藏得严严实实的“Thor”第一念头就是，Loki因爱生恨。

果不其然，Loki接下来的话验实了他的想法。

“偷偷告诉你，你别告诉我父亲。”

在得到回答后，Loki说，“我喜欢这个人，他叫Thor Odinson，是一名参加过MMA比赛的重量级选手。”

Stephen心里计算了一下这十几年Loki对Thor的报复程度，可想而知当年他爱惨了Thor。

Loki神采奕奕地描述Thor在擂台上有多威风厉害，忽略他眼角的细纹，他现在的神情语气实在不像雷厉风行的Laufeyson，更像十几岁时充满少年气的Loki。

是啊，他可是Loki，Loki Laufeyson是什么人啊，不是真的喜欢怎么可能会让别人碰他呢。

嘴硬的话不过是他接受不了现实而欺骗自己的一种方式罢了。

自己喜欢的人，自己的偶像违规把自己打成再也参加不了比赛的样子。

他不是恨Thor下了重手，他是恨Thor违规，即毁了少年萌动的春心，也毁了少年初生的追求，更是毁了少年毕生的梦想。

“或许，如果那时你们是正规的对手，你不仅不恨他，还会因为和他成为对手而开心，无论输赢，无论一切。”

“也不会生病。”

Stephen说的这些话，Loki是听不明白的，他只是暂时回到十几岁而已。

Loki的病情逐步恶化，一个月的治疗非但没有减缓，反而加速了病情。

他时常把医生和护工当成想象中的敌人，医生打也打不过，只好把他绑起来，等着他清醒。

日子一天天过去，Loki清醒的时间越来越短，再这样分裂恶化下去，他就会失去自我。

俗称：疯了。

通常这种时候都是由病人的亲属家人或者挚友作为陪伴，引导病人离开精神世界。

Loki的父母相继离世，朋友也不多，Stephen是他的医生，Tony是他的临时代表人。

他们两个对Loki都起不到作用。

解铃还须系铃人，Stephen在Loki入院的第五十七天，给Thor打了通电话。

只寥寥两句话说明情况，Thor便买好了飞机票，次日一大早就飞到了伦敦。

Stephen想陪着Thor进去，他不敢保证Loki不会忽然攻击Thor。

Thor说，我想和他单独在一起。

推开那扇门，走过短短的廊，病房里的药水味扑鼻而来。

Loki正在睡觉，透过薄薄的光Thor能看到Loki睫毛下的乌青，消瘦的脸庞。

他一定十分不安，连睡觉都紧紧抓着床铺，Thor把Loki的手指一根一根从床垫上掰开，放到手心里。

手腕上有道触目惊心的红痕和破皮的痕迹，以往温凉的手现在和冬日的霜雪一样冰冷。

才两个月不见，怎么就成这样子了……这么瘦，这么冷。

“你回来啦？”Thor闻声抬起头，对上那双半睁的眸子，“我做了个噩梦，特别真实。”

“什么梦？”

“我梦见你不要我了，把我一个人丢在房间里，去了别的地方。”犹如睡梦中的呓语，迷迷糊糊的，Thor却听得清楚。

“那只是梦，我怎么可能不要你呢。”Thor吻了一下Loki的手背，脱了鞋上了床，把Loki圈入怀里。

“我知道是梦，我知道你不会离开我的。”Loki贪恋Thor给予的温暖，他不断地靠近，直到整个人贴在了Thor身上才罢休，“那你什么时候带我回家啊？我不想在这里。”

Thor原本是抱有阴谋论的看待Loki生病这件事情，无论是医生讲诉的病情还是这样的Loki，他都归为了是报复的一部分。

真实地拥抱着瘦成骨头的Loki时他才发现，自己已经无可救药的爱上了他，终于学会了为一个人心碎，心疼。

“现在。”

Thor带着Loki回家了，不是空旷的别墅，是他们两个人的一居室。

Stephen拟好每天回访的时间，叮嘱好Thor关于Loki吃药的时间。

Loki的情绪不稳定，他看上去和平时无异，可谁都不知道他脑子里是什么世界。

“Thor，这个……”

Thor顺着Loki指的方向看过去，是两枚并拢在一起的戒指。

“你不会是连个盒子都没准备吧。”Loki松开Thor的手，走向沙发坐了下去，拿起桌上的戒指左看右看。

“敷衍是敷衍了些，不过样式是我喜欢的风格。”Loki套上自己尺寸的戒指，张开手给Thor看。

他忘记了，这是他准备的。

Thor喉咙里苦苦的，发不出任何声音，Loki溢于言表的欢喜是那么地真实。

“喜欢就好，今天想吃什么，我给你做。”Thor把另一枚戒指带上，握住Loki的手，放在大腿上。

Loki顺着这个姿势依偎在Thor臂弯中，玩起Thor的衣角，“我想见见你的家人。”

“我得问问他们有没有空。”

“好。”

Frigga和Odin回挪威了，Hela是在家没有错，可是芬里尔也在……

算了算了，下次吧。

精神分裂也分多重分裂和双重分裂，即是病人在精神里构造一个或者多个世界。

Loki的记忆还是不能稳定，时常错乱，也会记得一些其他事情，比如说，脑子混乱后发生的事情。

圣诞节那天，Thor把Loki带回了家，见了父母，姐姐，和芬里尔。

住了几天，有时候Loki会怕芬里尔，有时候会和芬里尔亲近，这其中的缘故只有Thor知道。

Loki在Thor的照顾，医生们的引导和药物的治疗下情况好转了许多，不会再臆想出敌人，对Thor的报复心逐渐减少，扭曲的心理随之改变。

记忆也越来越稳定，不会再错乱或者遗忘，病情逐渐改善，唯有精神分裂这一块，Loki好像被困在了虚假的世界里，不愿走出来。

经过几个月诊断中的问答和Thor提供的信息，Loki幻想的世界里，他和Thor是相恋十几年的恋人，是前几年才退役的拳击运动员。

退役之后两个人一起开了家花店，几个月前Thor向他求婚了。

但是Thor一直没提出什么时候领证，他觉得明年第一个情人节就行。

Loki把自己关在美好的幻想之中，或许这就是他本来都想法。

十几岁的时候和Thor在一起，有着爱人和追求的目标，一起走过运动员的黄金年龄段后退役，见证彼此的辉煌时刻。

用赢下来的钱买一间属于他们的房子，开一家不大不小的花店或者其他。

他是Thor的Loki，不是Jotunheimr的Laufeyson。

英国没有雨季旱季之分，有的只是多日的绵绵阴雨。

暖暖的太阳一天也没缺席五月的伦敦，许是天气好的缘故，前来买花的人也多了不少。

玫瑰是店里卖的最好的种类，其次便是百合。

Loki每隔一天的清晨都会第一个光临Thor的花店，选上一些桔梗和栀子花，装饰他们的家。

Thor自学的一些花艺只符合大众审美，Loki是不喜欢的。

经常，Loki拾掇好家里的花后，就会去店里面帮Thor的忙。

“欢迎下次光临。”Thor面带微笑送走店里最后一位客人，挂上了“店主休息，暂停营业”的牌子后，拉下了店里的闸门，把窗户关得严实，窗帘拉好。

Loki不明所以地看墙上的钟，又看回Thor，“这么早就下班吗？才四点钟。”

Thor把围裙脱在一边，洗了把手再擦干，绕过两排绿植，从后面环抱住Loki，握住他修剪枝丫的双手。

“不早了，都四点了。”Thor用昨天被Loki修剪整齐的胡茬蹭着他白嫩的脖颈，激得Loki缩了又缩。

Thor撩起Loki的衬衫下摆，轻轻捏着他腰间的肉，腹肌的线条还是有的，不过再多养几年就没有了。

总算又胖了点。

“你不会告诉我，临时关门就是想着这个。”Loki放下剪刀转过身子，双手环成圈勾住Thor的脖子。

Loki刚刚吃了几颗草莓，嘴巴里还有淡淡的草莓味。

交换过一个酸酸甜甜的吻之后，他们去了空旷的地方交换其他。

众多鲜花中，没有任何一朵比Loki更加鲜艳诱人。

一次，两次，三次……直到晚饭时间都过去了，直到Loki真的没有力气继续下去时，Thor才在Loki身上停了下来。

“我不知道你在害怕什么，但请你，不要再欺瞒我，可以？”Thor在Loki耳边呢喃，无论是语气还是姿势，都是那么亲密暧昧。

Loki感受不到这个，他有种被拆穿的心虚感，一时间无法反驳。

“我知道你又想找借口敷衍我。”Thor撑着身子俯视身下的Loki。

“我不知道你在说什么？我为什么要害怕？要瞒着你什么？我不知道。”Loki喉结微微滚动，直勾勾地盯着Thor。

“你挤牙膏习惯从底部开始，讨厌从中间挤。”

“你不爱咬吸管，咬勺子。”

“抽烟你更喜欢用左手，因为右手要写字，敲键盘，工作中你连一根烟的时间都不会浪费，慢慢的养成了习惯。”

“你不爱吃糖，却喜欢吃甜品。”

“这又能说明什么？说明你了解我？”Loki蹙眉，他不知道这些他自己都没注意的习惯能代表什么。

“这能代表很多。”Thor捂住了Loki的眼睛，再次进入了他，“生病之后的你，不是这样的。”

Thor感到Loki僵了一下，又继续说道，“二月份开始，家里的牙膏变成了从底部挤压，家里的糖也没人吃了，出去吃饭，喝饮料用的吸管也没有遭到破坏。”

“这样的情况持续了三个月，还有很多事情，需要我一件件说出来也不是不可以。”

Loki被蒙住了眼睛，视线被遮挡后其他感官自觉地被放大，听力和触感。

他耳旁Thor的声音似乎在循环播放，还有几乎虚脱的身体。

他根本没有力气推开Thor或者怎样，这是一场蓄谋已久的，带有目的的恩爱。

“所以呢，你现在想怎么样？”破罐子破摔吧，大不了分手，他又能拿我怎么办呢？

“重点不是我想怎么样，是你想怎么样。”Thor简直要被Loki气死了，病好了也不说，害得他整日担心那些药的副作用。

“我尊重你的想法，我不会再做那些幼稚的事情了，嗯……重点~”

“你确定按照我的想法去做？”

“确定。”

Thor停下了，一如分手那天的样子，没有留恋任何温度的停下来了。

Loki已经预料到Thor接下来要说什么了。

“在你说之前，我想做完。”如果这是最后一次的亲密，就别半途而废。

做完是不可能做完的，还没到一半的时候，体力不支的Loki晕了过去。

起初Loki的变化Thor以为是短暂的恢复，后来询问过Stephen，按照Loki的病情，长时间恢复自我多半是好了，不受刺激就不会复发。

后期再慢慢纠正就行。

Loki算盘打的好，他想和Thor在一起，又担心Thor是因为他生病了才和他复合，所幸就装病，装到Thor不想和他分开为止。

至于公司？还有Tony在，大不了就不要了，反正他有Thor这家小花店也很满足了。

凌晨，因为胃提起抗议的Loki从床上醒来，寂静的空间里他的肚子不争气地咕了几声。

“饿了？”

听听，有人笑他被活生生饿醒。

“嗯。”Loki揉了把脸，起了床坐到边上踢了Thor一下，“给我做点吃的，要吃苹果派。”

“不装‘贤妻良母’了？”Thor连看都没看一眼，不过他的声音是带有笑意的。

“你半夜三更不睡觉，除了等着我醒把我轰出去还能是什么？在我走之前，给我做顿饭怎么了？怎么，爽完了就不管不顾了？我跟你说，Odinson，我有的是办法让你……”不好过。

Thor堵住了Loki说话如同机关枪似的嘴，好吧，不听话的Loki比听话的Loki更得他心。

“签字，签完明天我们就去领证。”Thor把床头柜上的纸塞到Loki手里。

他反反复复检查过了没有什么要补的。

“开大灯，这么黑看得我眼睛疼。”

Thor开了灯，Loki拿出看合同的姿态看着这份不具法律效应的契约书。

Thor Odinson&Loki Laufeyson的婚后合约

1.Loki不能以任何形式在大事上欺瞒Thor，小小的恶作剧可以。（最终解释权归Thor所有）

2.Thor不能再伤害Loki，语言，行动，心里都不可以。（情趣例外）

3.Loki可以辱骂，殴打Thor，但不能对Thor不闻不问，不管不顾，冷冷冰冰。

4.Thor不可以主动和Loki吵架，吵架了也不能不认错。

5.Loki不能把心事憋在心里，如果说不出口，可以趁Thor装睡的时候告诉他。

6.双方要对彼此坦诚，也要给对方个人空间。

……

……

……

73.Thor要永远爱Loki，Loki也要永远爱Thor。

注：以上73条要是接受不了，那就再商量商量。

注：以上73条约定，若其中一方没有遵守，则由另一方做出相对应的惩罚。

签字：Thor Odinson

签字：

Loki看完之后怀疑自己没有睡醒，Thor没有要和他分手还写出这么幼稚的东西。

啧啧啧，赶紧签字，然后收买个律师做公证，到时候他想反悔都不行。

“话说回来，你更喜欢生病的我还是现在的我？”Loki一边签名，一边试问Thor。

“我喜欢完整的你。”Thor把他那份合约也给Loki签名，最后盖上了他专门找人刻的章，盖了下去。

有模有样的T&L盖在了两个人签名的地方，看上去还真像那么回事。

“我喜欢你比你喜欢我更多，不止一点点。”多了两个十年，大约是我五分之一的人生。

“我以后的每一天多爱你一点，直到我们的爱持平。”Thor小心翼翼地把两张纸收好，关上了灯，爬上了床，靠在Loki身上，“直到我爱你比你爱我的多。”

“妄想！”Loki推开Thor，蜷着被子睡回床上，“我永远比你多二十年！快去做饭，我要饿死了！”

Thor蹭了蹭Loki，不服气地反驳，“准确的说，是十八年，嘿，行行行，我去做饭行了吧……”

Thor在Loki“发脾气”之前屁颠颠的下床出门给某人准备宵夜。

他啊，注定是要被Loki吃得死死的。

肚子不断咕咕叫Loki也跟着Thor的脚步去了厨房，看着小小的厨房里为他忙碌的Thor。

究竟错过了多少年何必深究，最后的结果依然是，十六岁那年得不到Thor在三十六岁那年得到了。


End file.
